<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devotion by Rare_pair_princess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102999">Devotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess'>Rare_pair_princess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Treasured [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Analogies where analogies don't belong, Dates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Cream, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Significant Other, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Sugawara Koushi is a Little Shit, Summer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and the cutest, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three moments in time from three different points of view, of three teenagers in love, towards the end of their third year.</p><p> </p><p>(Sequel fic to Balance, but you do not need to read it to enjoy this fic&lt;3)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Treasured [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Iwaizumi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Plain vanilla with far too much caramel. Enough of that sweet caramel for it to drip onto slender fingers, the topping warm enough to start melting the plain treat it is upon. Colorful sprinkles coating the white and light brown expanse, little pops of color that promise a little texture to the dessert.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is how Oikawa Tooru likes his ice cream. Sometimes he adds a cherry on top, and other times he pairs the caramel he’s so obsessed with with molten fudge. Sometimes he piles it all onto a cone- a waffle cone, to be exact, the brunette despises cake cones- but usually not. He prefers it to be in a cup or a bowl, so that he can set it down but also because he just doesn’t usually like the taste. He’s picky, like that. He likes plain, sweet food, such as milk bread and vanilla ice cream with caramel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a beautiful contrast, Iwaizumi thinks, because despite Oikawa’s taste for plain food, the setter himself is the farthest thing from </span>
  <em>
    <span>plain. </span>
  </em>
  <span>If Iwaizumi had to pick a flavor of ice cream for his boyfriend, it would be something like matcha or mocha chip or something with fudge and white chocolate chips and swirls of flavor. Something interesting and bold, something that may take a few bites to get used to. Something with strong flavor and addicting texture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan, you’re spacing out again,” Oikawa sings, fingers curled around his waffle cone and sticky with the golden brown liquid he’s always craving. He asked for </span>
  <em>
    <span>extra, extra </span>
  </em>
  <span>caramel, and Iwaizumi is sure that an entire one of those </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘extra’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>are now on the brunette’s hands. His pale- but not quite as pale as their boyfriend’s, Sugawara- hands, the hands that are slender but so </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and hold the power and precision of a tiger in each fingertip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s probably thinking about what a messy eater you are,” Sugawara teases after a small lick of his own ice cream, german chocolate with brownies, m&amp;ms, and everything else chocolate that was available and would fit onto his double scoop. His tease to Oikawa can’t possibly be taken seriously- little drips of chocolate are all over his knuckles, a few even leaving little brown streaks down to his wrists. Oikawa rolls his eyes, bringing his own hand to his lips to lap at the caramel covering it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara follows the movement with a little smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s boyfriends are </span>
  <em>
    <span>ridiculous. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking that neither of you put nearly enough sunscreen on,” he lies, a little roughly. It’s a lie that will probably pass, because it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>true. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They both had been in such a rush to come to their favorite little ice cream shop that they’d barely rubbed any protection over their skin, just the thinnest rushed layer over their noses and foreheads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Idiots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Especially Sugawara. At first glance, he probably looks like the most mature out of the three. He’s all gentle voice and soft features and polite smiles- until you spend more than five minutes with him. He’s probably the most reckless of the three, the type to yell at Oikawa and Iwaizumi to put sunscreen on while he himself is already running out the door, with nothing more than a smudge of white over the bridge of his nose, when he knows damn well that he’s the one who needs it the most. He has the palest, most sensitive skin out of them; skin that Oikawa loves because it </span>
  <em>
    <span>marks </span>
  </em>
  <span>so easily, and Iwaizumi kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates </span>
  </em>
  <span>because Sugawara rarely takes proper care of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You keep spacing out,” Oikawa pouts, sitting to the left of Iwaizumi with Sugawara in his lap. They’re all on a little circular picnic table, the kind with hundreds of little holes that cast a net-like pattern of a shadow onto the concrete under it. The sun is high in the sky, its heat beating down unforgivingly and relentlessly. The hotness is the dry type, and it makes it the perfect day to eat ice cream and complain about the existence of the cruel sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kinda like the night we confessed,” Sugawara adds to Oikawa’s statement, tone suggesting he thinks he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>sly </span>
  </em>
  <span>or something as he leans further against Oikawa’s tank-top clad chest. They’re both the type to be affectionate in public, with touches and kisses and shameless suggestive flirting. Iwaizumi doesn’t feel left out, not at all. They understand that he prefers to show and be shown affection behind closed doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he’s embarrassingly needy behind those closed doors, he’ll admit. Iwaizumi is always the first one to wrap an arm around one or more of his boyfriends, pull them into his lap or lean against them. He’s always the first to suggest sharing a blanket, always the one who demands </span>
  <em>
    <span>just one more </span>
  </em>
  <span>kiss before they have to go their separate ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gonna propose this time?~” Oikawa again, just before he laps at more caramel on his ring finger. The suggestive way the brunette runs his tongue over his digit only makes Iwaizumi blush a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little, </span>
  </em>
  <span>subtle enough that he can blame it on the summer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Iwaizumi is just glad that Oikawa isn’t pressing his finger to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugawara’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>lips, like the silvernette is so clearly thinking about as he stares at his tallest boyfriend, bottom lip caught between his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both watch way too much porn, Iwaizumi thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell would I propose to such a messy eater?” The ravenette asks, because he can tease, too. He watches Sugawara’s bright grin break out across his face, beaming brighter than the sun above them, with a little smile of his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa huffs, bringing a hand up to tug at the silver ahoge of the one sitting in his lap. “You too, Kou-chan! You guys should be </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice </span>
  </em>
  <span>to your favorite boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara squeals, squirming out of the tallest’s lap to straddle Iwaizumi’s. Chocolate from his ice cream drips onto his skin with every jostled movement, retracing muddy wet trails over already dried, crusty paths. He’s holding the cone awkwardly above his head as he maneuvers, and a few m&amp;ms fall sloppily onto his wrist, clinging and leaving more of a mess before they fall to meet the concrete ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who ever said </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>the favorite boyfriend, ‘Kawa?” Sugawara taunts as he settles slightly awkwardly in Iwaizumi’s lap, facing him with one hand on Iwaizui’s broad shoulder and the other clutching his quickly melting ice cream. The midnight-haired ace wraps his arms around his smaller boyfriend’s waist, his own paper bowl of ice cream forgotten on the table in front of them. “I nominate Iwa as best boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brightness from above makes Sugawara’s silver hair shine almost pure white, makes something like an aura of light cling to him. Oikawa would probably compare him to an angel; Iwaizumi wants Sugawara to get out of the sun- his skin is already starting to tinge with pink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>rude, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kou-chan,” Oikawa huffs before biting into his cone, moving to slouch over the rubbery picnic table with his elbows resting on it, skin no doubt becoming ingrained with the pattern of the table. “I’m the one who bought you your disgustingly chocolatey ice cream. Y’know what, give it back!” The brunette reaches one toned arm towards Sugawara, who makes a protesting squeak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, no! Iwa-chan, protect me!” Sugawara wails, twisting on Iwaizumi’s lap to maneuver off of him, and safely on the side of him opposite to Oikawa. Something wet and cold falls onto Iwaizumi’s neck, right where it meets his shoulder, and he jumps with his shudder at the sudden change of temperature against his warm skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a little pause that holds silence and frozen bodies, Oikawa stifling a giggle until he no longer tries to hide it and Sugawara staring at the chocolate blob of ice cream as it quickly melts into a cold river and flows down Iwaizumi’s neck to his collarbone, collecting there for a second before it disappears down his pink tank top. The silver-haired menace just stares, silvery eyes wide before he joins in with his tallest boyfriend’s snort laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not really </span>
  </em>
  <span>that </span>
  <em>
    <span>funny, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iwaizumi thinks, grumbling even in his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is,” Oikawa says as he throws an arm over Iwaizumi’s shoulders, as if he can read the ravenette’s thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is,” Sugawara echoes before innocently nibbling on his chocolate-stained cone, occasionally glancing up at Iwaizumi through his teasing white eyelashes with an impish smile hidden behind his treat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi isn’t normally one to cause a scene in public, especially right in front of a storefront window, but that’s not out of insecurity or anxiety or particular interest in what the people around them will judgmentally think. His usual hesitance of causing a commotion in public stems from the unadulterated fact that it’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>rude.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s willing to throw this ideology away quite often, when it comes it comes to his boyfriends. Usually, it’s Oikawa that makes Iwaizumi forget about being polite in the public eye, but every once in a while Sugawara pushes at his buttons </span>
  <em>
    <span>just right. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Like right now, when he’s teasing Iwaizumi with that little </span>
  <em>
    <span>glint </span>
  </em>
  <span>reflecting in his eyes, as he finishes his cone with most of the ice cream currently staining the inside of Iwaizumi’s shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(He’s not mad, not at all. He just likes an excuse to manhandle Sugawara back into his lap and tickle him until he’s gasping for breath and squealing apologies. Maybe then his boyfriends will agree to go back home, or at least somewhere out of the damn sun. Even Oikawa is starting to turn red, on the tips of his ears and the tops of his forearms, and the setter is known between the three of them for always managing to avoid blistering skin in favor of a golden tan).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know what else is funny?” Iwaizumi asks, briefly leaning into Oikawa’s presence to his left, the strong arms hugging around his shoulders- Oikawa must have finished his ice cream- before lurching towards Sugawara with outstretched muscled arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara giggles, leaping up off the bench and using his free hand to grab Oikawa’s wrist, pulling the taller with him as he scrambles away. Oikawa laughs with little snorts as he complies, grabbing Sugawara’s half-eaten and very decrepit cone from his (less pale than it is red and very clearly in need of aloe) hand to toss in the garbage can as they scurry past it. Iwaizumi huffs, a bit more childishly than he’ll admit, before pushing away from the table to chase after his little shits of boyfriends.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sugawara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A puppy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s what Iwaizumi is. That’s what his spirit animal would be, if such things existed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cute one, too. One of those fluffy little pomeranians, the type that will run up to your ankles and bark and bark and bark, as if you’re an intruder- until you pat it’s head and scratch behind it’s ears and give it a little treat. The kind of puppy that sits in your lap as it stares intensely out the window, protecting you and looking adorable while doing so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi is currently sitting in Oikawa’s lap while Sugawara puts together a snack- he’s the only one that can be trusted in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightest </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the kitchen. Iwaizumi could probably manage to burn water, and Oikawa can leave a hectic, overwhelming mess after spending a minimum of three minutes around a fridge and oven and cabinets. They’re gathered at the Iwaizumi home, not only because both of his parents are at work for a few more hours, but also because Iwaizumi’s mother and father are the only parents of the throuple that support them. They insist on taking pictures before dates, they tease Iwaizumi about his boyfriends and how he possibly managed to land them, they ask how their relationship is going and often offer advice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They also have banned everyone except for Sugawara from their kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back to Iwaizumi and his likeness to a pomeranian puppy. The ace- the best ace the entire prefecture, according to the Sugawara Scale- is settled in Oikawa’s lap, slightly stiff with an adorable blush dusting lightly over his cheeks. The fuschia-like color is visible even from the meters that separate them, and Sugawara can’t wait to tease the (slightly) taller man about it when he finally finishes up with their food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stupid intense athletes being hungry all the damn time. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>got home from the ice cream shop, and the first thing Oikawa had done when they arrived home was demand more food. Iwaizumi had pinched Oikawa’s shoulder for being so rude, but then looked at Sugawara with such hopeful green puppy eyes that all the silvernette could do was agree. (Nevermind the fact that, despite not being in the starting line-up, Sugawara plays and </span>
  <em>
    <span>practices </span>
  </em>
  <span>enough to be considered an intense athlete himself. Nevermind the fact that his appetite can at occasional times rival Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s combined). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara snorts to himself as Oikawa pats Iwaizumi’s spiky midnight hair, ruffling it like he’s petting a puppy. The two are unknowingly proving his internal hypothesis: Iwaizumi is, in fact, secretly a puppy in disguise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like every good student does with a hypothesis, Sugawara must </span>
  <em>
    <span>test </span>
  </em>
  <span>his theory. And he is not much if not a good student.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He places nine onigiri onto a long wooden plate he knows is in the cabinet to the right side of the oven, and makes his way to his already bickering boyfriends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You piece of shit,” Iwaizumi is grumbling as Sugawara walks into the living room. He doesn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>the profanity is being grumbled, but the why doesn’t really matter. Not when the raven-haired male is flushing two shades brighter as Oikawa tightens his hold around his waist and hooks his chin over his shoulder. Before Oikawa can respond with something like a whine, Sugawara interrupts them with a grin, setting the tray of onigiri on the coffee table in front of the couch and plopping down next to the cuddling boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Food’s ready,” Sugawara declares as he bounces slightly on the cushion, grabbing the remote and PlayStation controller, crossing his legs as he turns on the console. “Eat up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, you’re the best, Kou-chan!” Oikawa cheers as he shoves Iwaizumi off of him, grabbing an onigiri in each hand while Iwaizumi falls onto the carpet on his hands and knees. Sugawara takes the opportunity to stretch one pinkish leg out, to rest his foot on the ace’s back. Oikawa is already stuffing himself like a pig, one ball of rice puffing his cheeks while he reaches for a third.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi huffs something that’s probably supposed to be a threatening growl before he shifts, pushing the glass coffee table away before turning so that Sugawara’s foot falls off of him. He then grabs the setter’s slender ankle, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yanking </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard so that he slips off of the couch with a squeal.  Oikawa laughs loudly through the rice making him look like a chipmunk as Sugawara’s ahoge turns crooked, as the silvernette’s nose collides with Iwaizumi’s shoulder and his knees hit the carpet in front of Iwaizumi’s lap with a thud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara hisses despite the bright grin breaking out on his face, throwing his head over his shoulder to glare playfully at Oikawa. “If I wasn’t positive that you’d choke and die if I pulled you down here, you wouldn’t be laughing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sticks out his gross rice-grain coated tongue while Iwaizumi grabs Sugawara by the waist and swings his weight, so that the smaller’s back is against the fibers of the carpet and Iwaizumi looms above him. Sugawara laughs, loud and genuine, while Iwaizumi kisses his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like a cute, playful puppy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> (A cute playful puppy that weighs 15 pounds more than him, with all of that weight being muscle mass; a puppy that once sprained a first year’s wrist when they tried to block his spike. But still a puppy, and the most adorable one Sugawara has ever seen).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good puppy,” Sugawara teases, bringing a hand to tangle with (slightly stiff from sweat and day-old gel) dark hair. “Now, sit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s eyebrows furrow and his nose scrunches in something that’s almost surprise and not quite disgust, creating creases and lines all over his adorably scrunched face. There’s also little roses blooming over his cheeks- he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>flustered. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Above them, Oikawa is cackling. He’s blanketed over the entire expanse of the couch, sparkling brown eyes lighting up with his gleeful laugh. He’s only sparing the occasional glance downwards at his boyfriends- he now holds the controller that Sugawara dropped when he was pulled off the couch, and his eyes are glued to the TV- and he can’t see Iwaizumi’s face, (the spiker is facing away from him, as well as looking down at Sugawara), but he can hear Sugawara’s playful words and the sputtered scoff Iwaizumi gives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara chuckles, moving his hand to scratch behind Iwaizumi’s ear briefly before running his fingers slowly down Iwaizumi’s muscled frame, to his side, where he pinches.. “I said sit! Bad puppy! I need to go take the controller back from Tooru before he ruins my relationship with the townspeople!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to ruin anything, asshole!” Oikawa protests, shoving a foot forward to connect with whatever it reaches. It ends up being Iwaizumi’s back, who’s busy trying to wrestle Sugawara’s pinching hand to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>calling </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>puppy, when you’re the one who’s so fucking cute and chaotic?” Iwaizumi barks the words as if they’re an insult, ignoring the kick from Oikawa until it happens a second time. He looks away from his shorter boyfriend’s dorky smirk, holding his slender wrist above the silvery hair sprawled out messily on the rug, to glare at Oikawa over his shoulder. It’s not a heated glare- in fact, it can probably barely be called such. It’s playful, and broken with his widening smile and dancing eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara can’t bite back his smile, his cheeks are already warming with it, his eyes scrunching into little crescents with the force of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loves them so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Kou-chan is more like a ferret. You’re definitely the puppy, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smirks as he gives his input, then winks before turning back to his game. Iwaizumi scoffs, taking his hand away from Sugawara’s wrist to pull Oikawa down to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not long until they’re nothing but tangled mess of limbs, gleeful grins and bright giggles.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lmk what you think&lt;3 </p><p>I love them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>